Conversations with People
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: This story is just basically about all the crazy stuff you guys pm me! From mini-stories, to reviews, to just talking about the most random stuff, this is just all insane! I suggest you read this if you want to have a good laugh, or just to read Nell's mini-stories (which, btw, are da bomb) Many more are to come. (Rated T because... just in case, I guess)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with... I honestly don't know what to call this...**

 **Well, the very gist of this story is to show you guys all the crazy and weird conversations I've had with a few of you!**

 **And I'll be honest, most of these are from my dear (and bestest) friend on this site, Nell, soo... here's the gist of what Nell can do sometimes: Nell literally writes short stories about conversations we have and sends them to me in short snippets, and i'm 90% sure she comes up with them on the spot.**

 **Now, this wouldn't be posted on her's because... I called dibs? Idk**

 **But enjoy this conversation!**

* * *

 _Now, this conversation started off with my oc, Andromeda, yelling at all of Nell's ocs to leave her alone, and ends up with me getting... Chloroformed and stuffed inside a closet? Nell leaves Janet (the only oc Andy hasn't scared off) in charge of watching my unconscious body. Now, this is when Nell starts to write stuff out! XD_

Nell's writing:

After Nell pulled out rope from seemingly no where, Janet did her best to tie up Lady A's unconscious figure, and then Nell stuffed Andromeda's body into a nearby closet. After that, Nell went to get some food, leaving Janet to watch the closet. Even though the door was locked, Janet knew how powerful Lady A's author powers were, even if she wasn't the author of this certain prank, so she watched the door carefully.

Well guess what? Nell never came back, and left Janet with a seemingly dead body stuffed into a closet. Since Janet was an OC that was originally twelve, that's what she was in Nell's mind, and therefore she had to get an adult to deal with this problem. So, naturally, Janet went to get the Burrito's help, because she decided to get the best out of the situation.

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"There's a dead body in the closet."

"WH-WHAT?!"

"Yeah, there's a dead body in the closet. Did I mention it's Lady A?"

"Y-you do realize that Nell would kill you if she found out that her senpai was dead, right?"

"...Yup."

"Good. Lead me to the closet."

"Kay."

Janet led Tyler to the closet, and knocked on the door once or twice to make sure that Lady A was still unconscious. She heard sounds of struggle from inside, and decided that it was now or never. So, she unlocked the door, and gestured for Tyler to open the door. Tyler reached for the door knob, and Janet made a run for it.

Tyler let go of the door knob to stare back at Janet in confusion, but the squid hybrid was already a few rooms over. Possibly her OC mod powers.

Turning back to the door, Tyler wrapped his hand around the knob, and swung open the door. What happened next wasn't exactly pretty.

An hour later, Nell came back, drink in hand.

"Hey I went and took a nap, then grabbed a soda, and- WHAT THE NETHER HAPPENED HERE?!"

The room that had the closet in it was, well, no more. Literally, it was only white space, and the next few rooms over as well. Sighing, Nell let go of her drink, which floated in the air due to her magical author powers, and she re-summoned the rooms. Sighing again, she heard explosions, and teleported to Janet, who was the only one she could still sense to be conscious and/or breathing.

In the tuber room, which was where the majority of entities in her mind lived, Nell found an uncouscous Tyler, Sky, and pretty much everyone else. Lady A wasn't an author of the same power as Nell, this place not being her mind, so she couldn't get into certain rooms. She could still shoot into them, though.

Upon seeing Nell back, JAnet ran up to her and hugged her, and earned a whack to the head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HER OUT OF THE CLOSET!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BE ALL PSYCHO CRAZY?!"

"...Have you met her main OC?"

"Oh. Riiiiiight."

"Welp, I can't do anything, and I'm still hungry, so...um...try not to hurt her too bad." Nell called out the last part to Lady A while gesturing to Janet, and then teleported to the kitchen for some food.

Let's just say that Nell had to replace quite a few OCs that day.

 _I then asked Nell what they did to stop me, and she said nothing, she just let me destroy stuff until I ran out of anger XD_

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that mini-story that Nell wrote, because I certainly did! XD Nell, since i know you're going to read this, I love this XD**

 **If you did enjoy, just tell me in the reviews, and I'll be sure to get Nell to RP some more XD**

 **I'll see you all later my galaxies! Have a wonderful day!  
**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Lady A**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my Galaxies! Lady A here, and we're back with MORE stories! I know, YASSSSSS! XD**_

 _ **now, unlike my other stories, i'm not going to be responding to reviews coz i'm too lazy to open another tab, but do know that i have read them, and I do read all of them.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy these three mini-stories written by Nell, and I'll see you at the end! (and of course making little a/n's when needed)**_

* * *

Nell was in her mind, as usual, writing out a chapter. She really liked where the chapter was heading and she was pretty sure everyone else would, as well. The only problem, was that this chapter was very feelsy, and ended up creating a sea of feels for Nell to drown in. Luckily, Nell was the author, so she was safe, but that didn't mean she could escape the sea of feels. Suddenly, a ship broke through the waves off to the right, and a rope was extended for Nell to grab.

Quickly pulling herself onto the boat, Nell looked up to see Lady A!

"Welcome aboard teh #LadyNell! There's literally nothing special about this boat other than that it's called #LadyNell. Enjoy your stay."

Nell laughed, "Will do!" She then walked around to the front of the boat, and looked down, screaming, "YES, GOODBYE FEELS!"

The sea did nothing, as it was a sea. Yup. Nell then yelled out, "ONWARD MY SHIPMATE!"

Lady A then called out, "TO NEVERLAND!" And the ship lifted off into the sky, with Nell watching the sea of feels slowly disappear.

* * *

 _(A/N now this one was started by Nell asking me what creepy-pasta's I knew, and then me replying how little I knew of creepy-pasta's, we then joked about being creepy pasta's, and Nell wrote a story to how her character became a creepy-pasta!)_

Olivia couldn't have been more bored. She had nothing to do, and if she attempted anything, her parents would insist they help her. Olivia's bones were softer and more rigid than usual, making them fragile and easily breakable. Because of this, her parents, who loved her dearly, insisted that they assist him in anyway possible, such as finding something to do. Natually, this made her quite mad, because the only person who treated her like an equal was her sister, Katheren, but she was much younger than Olivia and was currently on a school trip.

Sighing, Olivia got up from the couch and turned off the TV, and walked down the hall towards the front door. Parents or not, Olivia was going to meet her sister at the field trip place, the park.

Olivia smiled when she heard he name being called, and turned to see Katheren making a mad dash towards her sister. Olivia met her half way, and the two laughed together, seeing as that they got to meet once again. Olivia took Katheren aside, and bought her some ice cream, and the day dragged on and on.

"I wouldn't mind doing this everyday!" Katheren squealed in excitement, her childish voice matching her age. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Olivia laughed, "Of course, why wouldn't we?" Taking her sister's hand, Olivia led her sister to the swings, where more fun would be played out.

At the end of the day, Olivia gave her sister back to the teachers, and strode away, her heart jumping in happiness.

"Olivia~" Katheren burst through the door like the energetic six-year-old she was, startling Olivia and causing her to drop her phone.

"Katheren, you spooked me," Olivia said, reaching down to pick up her phone, "but what do you need?"

"Park!" In seconds, Olivia had her shoes on and phone in pocket, ready to go outside.

The duo made it to the crosswalk, Katheren a meter ahead, and Olivia, following. Olivia sighed, just watching her sister prance around with no fears was hope fulfilling...

Olivia jogged after her sister, only to have the light turn red, signaling that it was time to get off the street. Olivia, could hear cars beeping all around her, but she hadn't seconds to loose, as her sister was far too small. With mere milliseconds, Olivia bounded forward, and shoved her sister forward, only to be smashed head on by a truck. The car stopped, then backed up, accidentally running over her again, until everyone finally started to take notice of the bloody body in the street. As for Olivia, she didn't know if she felt pain or not. Or maybe, she couldn't.

Olivia woke up in the hospital, her body completely paralyzed. She couldn't see anything, only one of her eyes was working. She felt like jelly, that was forced into a shape; she wanted to just smooth out, But the mold wouldn't let her.

Suddenly, from outside the room, she could hear voices, "Mommy, where's sissy?" That sounded like Katheren!

"She's not here, Kathy. She's not here."

'What...I'm right here!' Olivia could feel rage beginning to burn in her brain.

"Then where is she?"

"She went on a trip, and she's not coming back for awhile." 'Don't believe them! I'm RIGHT HERE!'

"Oh...okay..."

Am I not...human enough to see my sister, and for her to see me?! Am I not important enough to be shown like this to her?! Do they not care enough to come in and see me themselves?!' Olivia's heart beat raised quickly, anger and rage building inside her consciousness.

Immediately, the door swung open to reveal a few nurses, and a doctor in the hallway. The nurses began to check on Olivia, going over the machines and making sure nothing had happened. Olivia looked out of the corner of her eye at the doctor, her eyes narrowing slightly. The doctor looked at her in disgust, before turning to a nurse and mumbling something along the lines of, 'I'm not fixing...it'

'I'm not an 'it', you dumb-ass! I'M A HUMAN LIKE YOU!' Olivia's heart rate increased, and the nurses kept glancing at her, a few beginning to panic. After a few minutes, Olivia had caped her anger, and her heart rate decreased tremendously. Then, the nurses left, and night came, and with it, Olivia grew weak. Then, around midnight, Olivia heard faint, constant static as the world around her faded.

* * *

 _(A/N This one... Well, this was brought up by Nell who sent me a video to watch, which I then made a mini-story, myself, about said video, and then it changed over to talking about how "Nell Logic" is better than "Ross Logic" and then... this story came to be XD)_

Nell and Lady A were talking over random shit, when Lady A said that nobody was better than Nell. Nell agreed to this, see as she had heard from another friend that Nell Logic was better than Ross Logic. Lady A confirmed this, and said that they should watch out, because Ross may attack them. Suddenly, Nell pulled out a net gun, and smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

Somewhere:

"Nothing is better than Ross logic...Nothing!"

Back to the other place:

Nell sat down in the middle of the Tuber Room, watching as Lady A climbed into a chest. Nell had told all Tubers to get out of the room, so that the plan would work. Sure enough, Nell heard footsteps behind her, and suddenly, a (Idk what Ross is honestlyXD let's go with narwhal...)flipper came around her mouth.

Nell suddenly stood up, and screamed, "NOW!"

Two seconds later, a very confused Ross was on the ground, and Lady A was standing up in a chest. Nell laughed, and high-fived Lady A, then walked over to Ross, and said, "You'll do great in my collection of Tubers!"

Ross, being Ross, got up, and ran away, Leaving Nell and Lady A wondering how he could run away with a net over his head.

Nell, coming to a conclusion, exclaimed, "He's using Ross Logic! We have to use Nell Logic if we want to catch him!"

So, Lady A and Nell split up to wander Nell's mindscape, and to find Ross. Nell's mind was a very twisted one, and while Nell herself wasn't affected, Lady A was trying to comprehend how Nell operated on such a strange brain. There were balls of water floating everywhere, and there was also a mountain made of different ores and cobble, as well as the occasional oc wandering here and there. Lady A eventually came to the conclusion that Nell's mind simply ran on it's own set of rules, or Nell Logic as it was called.

Lady suddenly bumped into someone, and was about to give an apology, when she found out it was Ross, running in circles because his own logic didn't work.

Ross didn't seem to notice Lady A, as he was trying to get his logic to work, when suddenly, Nell came crashing in, screaming, "YOU JUST GOTTA BELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIVE!"

Then, Nell and Ross flew away, leaving Lady A to wonder what had just happened. Eventually, she found Janet, and Janet lead her back to the Minecraft fandom part of Nell's mind, which wasn't an easy task, because Lady A had found Ross in the day-dream section, which had an all out war going on in it.

After making it back to Nell's house, Lady A went back through the portal to her own mind, being greeted by Annika with something about Andy breaking out of the OC room again.

The End

* * *

 _ **Well my galaxies, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews, and for those of you who don't know Nell, I suggest you go check her out at the top of my profile (if you're one of the people who doesn't know her... what are you doing with your life? why are you still here? GO CHECK HER OUT YOU FOOL!)**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll be updating a few more stories, and hopefully TBY, and a somewhat update for TWH...**_

 _ **Anywhoooo, I'll see you all later!**_

 _ **Peace Out!**_

 _ **-Lady A**_


End file.
